


Je ne veux pas le dire

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [14]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FIFA World Cup 2018, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Liza needs a hug, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: ''Pourquoi tu ne souris pas ? Nous venons de gagner !''''Si c'était si facile Grégoire...'' Oh la, c'était plus grave que ce qu'il pensait





	Je ne veux pas le dire

Je ne veux pas le dire

  
Greg sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait réussi à avoir après des années de journalisme. Et pourtant la France était pour la deuxième fois championne du monde ! Le retour à leur chambre partagée avait été beaucoup trop tranquille et silencieux, il avait d'abord pensé que c'était parce que ça faisait un mois qu'ils parcouraient la Russie avec peu d'heures de sommeil et beaucoup de travail, mais ça faisait aussi un mois qu'ils plaisantaient malgré l'avion et la fatigue. Alors la supposition la plus folle de sa vie fit irruption dans son esprit pendant qu'il regardait une dernière fois les rues de Moscou sur le balcon de la chambre. Bixente le rejoignit après quelques minutes, Grégoire prit son courage à deux mains et lui demanda.

  
''Pourquoi tu ne souris pas ? Nous venons de gagner !''

''Si c'était si facile Grégoire...'' Oh la, c'était plus grave que ce qu'il pensait

''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bixente ? Je suis ton ami, tu peux tout me dire, et tu sais bien que je ne répète rien.''

''Je sais Greg, mais je suppose que même toi ne devrait pas le savoir.'' Le regard de Liza se perdait dans la nuit, Grégoire se tourna vers lui et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine

'' Savoir quoi ?''

''Grégoire. Tu te souviens du mois dernier, à la fin du match des légendes ?''

''Oui, j'étais là je te signale.''

''J'ai pleuré à la fin, parce que je ne voulais pas dire au revoir à mes amis, tu comprends ?''

''Oui, mais où veux-tu en venir ?''

''Aujourd'hui, je ressens la même chose. Je ne veux pas dire au revoir.''

''Au revoir à qui ? À cette coupe du monde ? À Deschamps, ou Henry ?''

''À toi, Grégoire.''

  
Oh. Surprenant. Encore plus que tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire d'autre pour être honnête. Aucun mot ne lui vint pendant plusieurs secondes. Il restait là, la bouche ouverte en manque de salive pour s'exprimer, ses yeux grands ouverts sans qu'il ne puisse faire autre chose que fixer son ami. Grégoire reprit possession de son corps, il fit deux pas et prit Bixente dans ses bras, le serrant fermement, il ne voulait pas le laisser partir, surtout pas quand il savait que le Basque avait besoin de lui. Sa main droite caressait doucement ses cheveux ébouriffés, pendant que l'autre frottait son dos énergiquement. Greg sentit son cœur se crisper dans sa poitrine alors qu'il entendait les petits reniflements de l'homme qu'il tenait. Bixente pleurait. Il avait toujours si mal quand il le voyait pleurer, comme si une partie de lui pleurait aussi.

  
''Oh Bixente... Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi.''

''Désolé... Je suis tellement désolé...''

''Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?'' Greg plaça ses mains sur les joues de Liza et lui fit face, ses pouces essuyant les larmes

''Je suis encore faible, désolé de te faire vivre ça...''

''Hey, pas de problème, je veux être là pour toi.''

''On ne se verra pas avant septembre, je ne veux pas attendre autant avant de te revoir Grégoire...''

''Je sais, moi non plus...'' Greg baissa rapidement les yeux, avant de venir doucement poser ses lèvres sur celles de Bixente pendant plusieurs secondes

''C'était... Magique...''

''Alors on se dit rendez-vous en septembre ?''

''On se revoit en septembre.''

''J'aime mieux ça.'' Greg sourit en l'embrassant à nouveau.

  
Fin


End file.
